A truss is well-known in the building industry and are used for residential, commercial, and industrial building. The truss spans a length that will ultimately support a structure, such as a roof, adjacent floor, parking deck, etc. It is important for a truss to be sturdy and able to bear all loads applied to the truss. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chord for constructing a building truss.